Data centers utilize equipment from many different manufacturers. Such equipment consumes significant energy, and may generate heat that should be removed from the equipment to ensure proper operation of the equipment and avoid damage to the equipment. Some vendors of the equipment have the ability to collect energy data regarding their equipment. Such data may include directly measured heat generated by the devices, or may estimate energy utilization and heat generation by evaluating performance data for the devices.